Growing Up
by Goldenpuppies at heart
Summary: Story I wrote a while ago and came back to just now. Please read and review. Added some chapters, and perfected the chapters that were already there. Summary inside.
1. Prologue

"**Growing Up"**

by goldenpuppies at heart

_disclaimer: Buffy, Spike, Dawn, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love, belong to Joss Whedon and possible other copyright holders. I don't own them. Please don't sue. I only borrowed the characters for the story. _

_rating: pg-13_

_summary: Buffy and Spike have been friends since they were young. But, just as things are going well, Buffy's life takes a turn forever. Mostly B/S, but might hint at X/A and W/T! PG-13 for some language. _

_timeline: No real timeline...AU fanfic, will merge into the show, but not directly the way the show goes._

_archive: please don't without expressed permission._

_notes: I started writing this fanfic a while back, but then became very busy and stopped writing it. I remember most of what I was going to do, but I still have to write it._

**Prologue**

**Wednesday, June 17, 1987**

**Early evening...**

William walked into the room just in time to catch the six year old girl spinning out of control. Shocked, he helped her up, and led her over to the bed. "What the HECK are you DOING?!" he said angrily to the young girl.

"I was just dancing," she responded, her eyes welling up with tears. William watched as the tears rolled down her face slowly and dribbled down her chin. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, Buffy. I guess I was just frustrated." He said, watching as she wiped the tears off of her face. Hands still wiping her face, she gave him a confused look.

"What does ferustreated mean?" William just rolled his eyes, sending her his patented 'I'll-tell-you-when-you're-older' look. He then glanced around the room.

"So, um...tell me again what you did in here?" Her room looked like a tornado had touched down and gone through it.

"I was just dancing," she repeated, but this time it was in a much smugger and irritating tone. William glared at her. How was it that even when she was upset and crying that she could still be annoying? He rolled his eyes again. He just didn't understand girls.

"Your mother and father invited me and my father to dinner. She sent me up here to tell you its ready and you should come down now." Buffy hopped off of her bed, and went to the door. Hand on the doorknob, she turned back to look at Spike and smiled shyly.

"William? I-I just wanted to say...thank you." She said quietly before turning around and opening the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, kid." He said, coming to stand beside her at the door. "Now can we please go downstairs and eat? I'm starving."

Her cute little shy smile faded. Lifting her fist, she hit him as hard as she could on his arm. He raised his eyebrows at her, staring at the triumphant smile on her face. Chuckling softly, he led her down the stairs, all the while rubbing the arm she hit, just to keep the triumphant smile there.

"Never doubt the power of the small," She whispered to him proudly as they entered the dining room.


	2. Tradition

_**Chapter one**_

_**Saturday, October 23, 1989**_

_**Midday**_

Buffy leaned over her math homework. Today was her little sister's first birthday, and so her mother was having a gigantic birthday party, even though her father protested it. Buffy could still hear the huge argument the two of them had had earlier in the day. And to think it had all started because she had math homework to do.

_ "Buffy, honey, you need to finish your math homework now. Don't forget that Dawn's birthday party is later. You have to do it now." Joyce said to Buffy. "Oh, and you have to remember, now that Dawn's gonna be one, you can't act so immature. You have to be a good role model for her." Usually, Buffy would have argued that she couldn't stop being a kid. That she was still little too. That she was only in the second grade. But she didn't. Instead, Buffy merely nodded her head. Joyce smiled at her, and Buffy sat down at the kitchen table._

_ "Joyce, I thought we decided _against_ the big birthday party...we don't have the time." Hank asked._

_ "Oh, but Hank, it's her first birthday. I want my baby to have the best!" Joyce everything but begged her husband._

_ "We didn't do it for Buffy; we shouldn't do it for Dawn." He replied gruffly._

_ "You don't have to come, but I am going to have this party. I deserve to do something for my youngest daughter. Remember how I said I would let you teach Buffy baseball with Rupert's son?" she continued._

_ "Don't you use that against me, Joyce." Hank replied. Hank made his way over to Joyce, arm raised..._

"Hey there, kid!" Buffy jumped as Spike came up behind her. Glad for the distraction from the sound of her father slapping her mother permanently branded into her memory, she turned to Spike and gave him an unhappy smile.

"You should really stop calling me kid, Spike. Dawn's gonna be one now. I'm no longer the 'kid' in the house." She said miserably. He just shrugged.

"Nope. Not gonna happen, Buffy. You're gonna be 'kid' forever. Even when we're in our 70's and married, I'll still call you kid." He grinned at her.

"But Dawn..."

"Will have a different nickname." He interjected. "She can be...little bit, or something. You, Buffy, are kid. Deal. With. It." He grinned at her. Her smile becoming a genuine one, she got up from her chair and put her arms around his neck. He returned the hug.

"What would I do without you, Spike?"

"You'd be alone and in the dumps and bullied at school." Even though he couldn't see it, her smile widened.

"Good to know what you think of me." She laughed out. Pulling back from the hug, she linked arms with him. "So, you're gonna come support me at Dawn's big birthday, right? I mean, if you don't, I'm going into my room, hiding, and crying my eyes out." She stated innocently.

"Of course. And later tonight, I have a surprise for you. It's gonna become one of those Buffy-and-Spike traditions that we do every year. Except it's gonna take place _last_ night instead of tonight. Make sure your bedroom window is slightly open." She wrinkled her forehead.

"Why?"

"You'll see. You're gonna looove it." He sing-songed. "Go, do your math. I'll see you later, ok?" she nodded her head, and went back to the table. Sitting down, she leaned over the math homework again.


	3. Cupcakes

_**Chapter two**_

_**Later that night**_

Buffy lay on her bed waiting. Spike had told her at the party that the surprise was gonna take place late, but she hadn't thought it would be _this_ late. It was already midnight! Suddenly, she heard something scrape against the side of the house. Hugging her knees, she grabbed a flashlight and shone it towards the window. She really hated having to have it open. She jumped as Spike's head popped in through the window. "Bloody hell, Buffy, put the flashlight down. I can't see a thing." She carefully placed the flashlight on her bedside table before going over to the window to help Spike in.

"So the scraping was the ladder...and the window was so you could get in...what's my surprise? Getting scared out of my wits by my bestest friend?" she whispered. He laughed.

"No..." He took his backpack off of his back, and opened it. Pulling out a nicely wrapped present, he handed it to her. "This is." Staring down at the present, she sent Spike a confused look.

"But...today's _Dawn's_ birthday, not mine..." She said.

"But you deserve it Buffy. I also brought this..." He pulled out two miniature little cupcakes. "One for you, one for me." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Spike. I really do appreciate it. You're the only one today out of all the people today who's acknowledged that I even exist." She said, staring down at the little gift and subconsciously picking at the pink bow he had put on it.

"Open it." He grinned at her. "You'll be proud of me for what you've taught me." Turning it over, she gently cut the pieces of tape with her finger nails and opened up the paper. Setting the wrapping paper down on the bed, she carefully opened the box, only to nearly drop it when she saw what was inside. Her entire face went pale, and she felt as if she was going to fall over.

"Spike, I...I don't get it." Looking back down at the delicate little butterfly necklace that he had just given her. "How did you know I wanted it and that my parent's wouldn't get it for me?"

"Because I was with you when you first saw it, remember?" he answered softly. "You dragged me into the jewelry store and fell in love with it right on the spot."

"But...how?" She whispered, turning to look at him. He smiled at her.

"Convinced dad that you _had_ to have it." He gave her a quick toothy grin before she threw her arms around his neck and he had to stumble backwards to prevent from falling over.

"Thank you." He heard her mumble into his shoulder.

"You're welcome, kid." Pulling her back from the hug, he handed her one of the mini cupcakes. "Cheers." He said, gently pushing his against hers, before the two of them stuffed them in their mouths in one bite.


	4. Babysitting

_**Chapter three**_

_**January 22, 1996**_

_**Late Afternoon to Early Evening**_

****"Mom! No! I will NOT baby-sit Dawn tonight! I don't care if you give me $200! I have a date with the man of my dreams tonight. I can't just be like 'oh sorry, Riley, but I can't go out with you tonight. I have to baby-sit my lame 9 year old sister.' I'm 15, and I need some space. You can't pin the brat on me. For all I care, drag her along with you. She will not ruin my date with Riley. End of conversation, end of story." Buffy yelled.

"Buffy, she can't come with me and if you want some space, I need to trust you. You will not leave this house, and if you do, Dawn **will **be with you, or else. Do I make myself clear?" Joyce said firmly, shaking her head. Dawn, having been in a corner listening to her mom and sister talk, ran up the stairs and into her room. Her cool sister thought she was lame. It just wasn't fair. She sat down on her bed and brought her knees to her chest and curled up into a ball.

"Big girls don't cry, big girls don't cry, big girls don't cry, big girls don't...cry..." She said over and over, trying to remind herself, but she burst out crying anyway. Finally, she calmed herself down. The next thing she knew, Buffy burst into her room. Knowing almost exactly what Buffy was going to say, Dawn decided that she would pretend that she hadn't listened in on the conversation. Instead she calmly said, "Learn to knock, please."

"Ok, listen up, Dawn, I'm babysitting you, even though I have a date with Riley. So here's how it's gonna go. You are to stay in your room. Amuse yourself, I don't care how, and if you even dare to come into my room..."

"What if I get hungry?" Dawn protested.

"I don't know. And personally, I don't really care."

"Well, gee, I don't think mom would like that attitude of yours. Maybe I should call her..."

"Ugh, fine, you can come into my room once. You hear me? **ONCE**." Buffy yelled. "and don't make too much noise or I WILL kill you!"

"Fine." Dawn spat. Buffy stormed out of the room. Dawn leaned back against her pillows, glad that that was over. Moments later, she heard the doorbell ring, and then heard footsteps. Sighing, she slid down to the floor before rethinking and deciding not to go into the kitchen as of yet.

88888888888

"Sorry that we have to stay here instead of go out to dinner," Buffy said to Riley, "but I'm really glad we're together." She and Riley were sitting on her bed. Buffy crawled towards Riley, ready to take the next step in their relationship. He leaned forward to meet her...

88888888888

Her stomach rumbled for the billionth time. "Ugh, I can't wait much longer to eat, not with my stomach being this active..." Dawn placed a hand over her stomach and stood up from the floor, where she had been sitting since Buffy had left. Opening her door quietly, she tip-toed to Buffy's room slowly. The door was open just a crack. Pushing the door open slightly, she felt the blood rush to her head. Dawn was shocked, angered, and confused all at the same time. Buffy and that good-for-nothing jerk Riley were kissing. Dawn turned sharply on her heel and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and ran off.


	5. She's Gone!

_**Chapter four**_

_**Moments later...**_

Buffy pulled back from the kiss. "Did you hear something?" She asked Riley worriedly.

"No," Riley responded, trying to pull Buffy back into the kiss. Buffy pushed him away. She looked around her room for any sign of anything. Everything was fine...except for the fact her door was wide open. She leapt off of her bed and ran out into the hallway.

"Oh, God," she said. The front door was wide open as well. It had been slammed so hard that it hadn't caught on the latch, and had opened right back up.

"What?" Riley asked, noticeably annoyed, as he came out into the foyer.

"She ran off." Buffy replied bluntly.

"Who?" Riley was obviously getting very angry at Buffy, and quickly too. She didn't care.

"Dawn...I was supposed to be watching her since Mom is out of town on business. Oh, God." She explained.

"Good! I don't like the little brat, and it's obvious that you don't either," Riley said. It was obvious to Buffy that he was attempting to be caring, but he was glowing. It was obvious that he was thrilled that Dawn had run off.

"NOT GOOD. RILEY, AS MUCH AS I RESENT DAWN, I STILL LOVE HER!!! I MAY COMPLAIN THAT SHE'S ALWAYS IN MY WAY, ALWAYS A PAIN, BUT I DON'T WANT HER GONE!!" Buffy screamed, "You have to help me find her." Buffy was near tears. She grabbed her jean jacket in a hurry. She shut her eyes tightly and held her breath. Dawn's small jacket fell off the hook.

"Why do I have to help find her? I don't like her, and I came to see you, not her. I'm going home. Goodnight, Buffy, I love you." He went toward Buffy and attempted to give her a kiss. She leaned out of his reach. Shrugging, he walked out the door. Buffy sighed. How was she going to find Dawn? Number one, she only had her learner's permit and two, even if she broke the law and drove anyway; she had no car to break the law with. Buffy picked up Dawn's jacket and walked out the door. She ran to the house next door and knocked on the door. Spike answered.

"Spike, you have to help me find Dawn." Buffy said, now panicked that she would never see her little sister again and that something horrible would happen to her. How much time had passed since Dawn left?

"What makes you say that?" Spike answered. Buffy turned. That was it. Spike had been her last hope. She was going to have to look alone for a nine year old girl who could be anywhere now. Dawn was a fast runner. Buffy's shoulders slumped and she let out a small sob. "Buffy, wait! I was just kidding! I'll help you find Dawn, promise. Let me just get my keys and license and we'll go," Spike said quickly. How could he leave her out there to find her nine year old sister in the dark in Sunnydale, of all places, when she had no idea where she was?

"Oh, thank God!" She said. He could hear the relief in her voice. When Spike returned with his keys and license, he found Buffy sitting on the trunk of his car. She hopped off and got into the car. Spike got in and looked at Buffy's worried face. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything is going to be OK, Buffy. You don't have to worry. We will find Dawn. I promise," Spike said in a soothing voice. He started the car and drove. Buffy sighed as she listened to the rain patter against the window...


	6. Lost and Found

_**Chapter five**_

_**Two hours later...**_

"Spike, stop! There she is!" Buffy yelled unexpectedly.

"Bloody hell, I thought you were asleep! Never surprise a drive like that!" Spike yelled back at her. He began to take his foot off the pedal. Buffy didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete halt before she opened the door and leapt out into the rain.

"Dawn!" She screamed. Dawn turned around.

"Buffy?" Dawn's voice cracked. It sounded as if she had been crying...for a long time. Buffy ran and embraced her younger sister.

"Sweetie, what's wrong, what happened?" Buffy cooed gently. She felt Dawn's small arms wrap around her.

"I ran off because you were kissing Riley and it was nasty...and then I got lost and I couldn't find my way home and I was scared and tired and lost..." Dawn began to cry again.

"Shh...its ok, its ok...I'm here now..." Buffy picked up her little sister and carried her to the car. Dawn's body slumped in her arms. Opening the back door, Buffy leant down to put Dawn onto the seat. Dawn's arms tightened around her neck. "Ok..." Buffy mumbled, straightening back up, closing the back door and opening the front one. Sitting down in the front seat, Buffy turned to Spike.

"Ready?" he whispered. Buffy nodded her head.

"How long is it going to take to get us home?" she whispered as Spike began to drive. Spike held up two fingers. "You mind if I..." he shook his head before she finished her sentence. Thanking him, she looked down at her sleeping sister's face before allowing herself to doze off as well...

888888888

Feeling the car stop, she turned over and, sitting up, looked out the window. Surprised that she didn't see familiar surroundings, she rubbed her eyes and turned to where Spike was. He was sitting on his cell phone, looking rather exasperated. 'Where are we?' she mouthed. Spike simply shrugged. He covered up the speaker on his phone.

"I'm getting directions for how to get home right as we speak...go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we're home, ok?" he whispered to her. She shook her head. Sitting up fully, she shifted Dawn so her weight was on Buffy's other leg. Buffy looked around, trying to get a sense of where they were. The car was stopped in the empty parking lot of a 24 hour convenience store. She turned back to Spike as he started to curse at whoever was on the other side of the phone call. "...I told you all I bloody know, now can you get me home or not?" Spike ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. Buffy could tell he was tired as well, but he hadn't gotten the nice bonus of taking a nap, since he was the driver. Feeling slightly guilty that she had made him drive her, she lifted Dawn out of her lap and set her in the back seat. Snatching Spike's wallet, she unbuckled her seatbelt, and held up one finger to tell him she'd be back in a minute. Running into the convenience store, she looked around. She smiled as she spotted what she was looking for: one of those coffee pot things where you take the coffee or hot water and then pay for it at the cashier. Filling a large cup with coffee for Spike and a medium cup of hot water for herself, she grabbed a box of hot chocolate and a stirrer and went to the cashier.

"That'll be $11.60 with tax." The cashier mumbled. Buffy handed him the money and walked back out to the car. Holding the coffee and the hot water in one hand, she opened the door with the other. Smiling at Spike, she handed him his wallet back along with the cup of coffee. She then turned to fumble around with the package of hot cocoa. Grinning as she finally got all of the mix to dissolve in the hot water, she took a big gulp. Taking a sip of his own drink, Spike chuckled as Buffy burned her tongue. He covered the speaker phone once again.

"Watch it, luv. Wouldn't want you hurting yourself now..." he whispered to her before going back to the phone. "I heard you say that the first time. And the second time. And the third. Now you listen to me! There is no way I can get there from where I am!" with that he took the phone away from his ear and flipped it closed. Sighing, he leaned back in his seat.

"I take it they weren't helpful?" Buffy grinned. Spike glared at her.

"I think I liked it when you were asleep better." Spike said sardonically. He grinned when Buffy began to pout. "Now, go to sleep. I'm gonna see if I can find a way home and it's easier to do that when you aren't awake. Less whining." Glaring at him Buffy tried to come up with a good comeback. When she did, she grinned.

"And if I wake up sleeping beauty back there?" She nodded her head in the direction of Dawn. Spike mirrored her glare from earlier.

"You wouldn't dare..." He murmured quietly. Buffy's eyes widened.

"Is that a threat?" Came her whispered reply.

"You'd better believe it." He grinned.

"Alright alright alright!" Buffy squeaked. Turning to face the door, she snuggled down. When Spike was sure she was asleep, he pulled away, determined to get his girls home.


End file.
